


Prompt: Fantasy AU

by Keysoflight



Series: Digimon OTP Week 2017 [3]
Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Character Death, F/M, Hurt, OTP Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 00:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11840016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keysoflight/pseuds/Keysoflight
Summary: The third prompt: Fantasy AU





	Prompt: Fantasy AU

**Author's Note:**

> I was heavily inspired by Nanatsu no Taizai/Seven Deadly Sins chapter 224 for this piece, a sort of reverse, and wow did I make myself cry writing this fic while reading that chapter… Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

 

 

The setting was a rocky clearing, the ground was scarred with craters, burnt marks from explosions, the air was filled with smoke, a fierce battle has just taken place. A war between the four races, the humans, the gods, demons, and beasts had just reached its climax, a warrior from the gods and her lover a royal knight from humans lead the battle in this clearing, pushing back the demon forces that would’ve invaded his kingdom. 

It had cost them their lives, both of them laid on the ground, their bodies torn and bloody, but their hands tightly locked together, the blonde’s eyes, lifeless, stared up at the sky, and the young goddess eyes faced the ground, her white wings stained with her blood. 

But the difference between them was, that she was a member of the divine race, she was immortal.  In a few moments, her wounds began to heal, the blood faded away off her skin and clothing.

A sudden gasp for air escaped from her mouth as sat up frantically, holding her chest where her previous fatal wound was now gone, looking around Hikari saw the barren battlefield, before she felt her other hand gripping something. 

A realization as she slowly turned her head to see Takeru dead beside her, eyes widened with shock, tears began to form as she knelt over him, shaking him, trying to get him to wake up, but he didn’t respond, he was cold, his once bright blue eyes were gone grey and pale. 

It was then she remembered, just before she was struck, Takeru had jumped between her and the demon attacking them, of course, he knew she could heal almost any injury but they were up against demons and his instincts to protect her overtook everything else. Sobbing and screaming as her hands radiated with a golden aura, attempting to resurrect him with her powers. 

“Don’t die. Don’t die. Wake up. Please wake up! Y-You can’t… You can’t leave me like this!” She begged as her powers filled his corpse but nothing happened.

It had been hours since he had died, she was too late to save Takeru, and yet, the expression his face had, it was empty, but a peaceful look, a faint smile. Her tears fell on his face, she couldn’t accept this, he couldn’t be dead, and she couldn’t save him?

“Takeru! Please! Please wake up.” She empties more power into his body but his wounds didn’t heal and his skin remained cold and pale.  


**_You will remain young and beautiful until the end of time, such is your nature as a goddess…_ **

**_But this frail and weak human, will age, and decay and die…_ **

She heard the vile words spoken to her by the demons, and her fellow celestials, they view her relationship with Takeru as foolishness, she knew that she would remain immortal and Takeru would age and eventually die someday. But she was given a harsh deal, if she and Takeru could survive the war till its end, her rulers would grant her human with immortality so he could remain by her side forever.

How could he? How could he die like this, he didn’t have to protect her. Now he laid there dead in her arms, she desperately pulled him into her arms, loudly screaming and crying, her tears still flowing. The minutes turned into hours, and into days, she hadn’t moved from that spot since, it was now raining over the battlefield, gray clouds covered the sky, the rain washing away the dried up blood.

Hikaru had finally stopped crying, her face buried into Takeru’s hair, the only sound was raindrops, she had used up all energy trying to revive him. Right now in this moment, she craved death, she wanted to die at this very moment just so she could be with him in the afterlife. The brunette’s expression was cold and defeated, her eyes red from her tears.

* * *

  _“Hey? Who are you?” A young boy with blonde spiky hair, holding a wooden sword looked up at Hikari who was sitting on a tree branch, looking down at him, smiling warmly as he suddenly blushed._

_“Pretty…” He said as she giggled at his comment, then sprouting her wings as she as descended down towards him.  
_

_“What a sweet thing to say… Hello young human, my name is Hikaru Yagami.” She crouched down to his level as he just stared at her, admiring her beauty.  
_

* * *

  _“Are you alright Hikari?” Takeru asked as he had held the goddess in his arms, as she stared at him, it seemed like it was only yesterday when he was a little boy, and now he was a young man._

_“Um… Oh, I’m quite alright, I just… L-lost focus.” She was getting flustered avoiding eye contact with her as he looked at her confused for a moment before smiling._

_“Well don’t worry about that… From now on I’ll be your shield, I’ll watch your back, and protect you, no one will dear put their hands on you as long as I’m alive.”_

**_  I’ll protect you, my sweet angel. _ **

* * *

A few more days had passed, the war had ended with the defeat of the demons, and the banishment of the beasts, the humans and gods had prevailed against their enemies. Hikari had avoided everyone since the incident, she had buried Takeru body in the forest, encasing his body in a crystal to preserve before it burying it deep into the earth to keep it protected.  Now covering herself in a cloak, hood up, a solemn look on her face, she wasn’t going to return to the gods in the celestial heaven, not being able to save Takeru or accepting him, and she couldn’t dare face his family and loved ones, but she them with instructions to find his resting place as she then made a headstone where in crystal coffin was embedded. 

“I… I will never forget you Takeru Takaishi. You will always be in my heart. Now and forever, and someday… We will meet again, you and I. I will find a way to bring you back.” Her expression was serious but she was crying once again.  


“And if not… I will find a way to die, and return here to rest by your side and join you in the next life.” Her last words as she lingered for a moment before she vanished in the blink of an eye. 


End file.
